


Special Delivery

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I don't think murder counts as fluff, M/M, Smut, Someone Died; It's Terry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: We all know Terry needs to die in Season 11, but the boys cannot go to prison.My solution is that Ian orders a hit on Terry as a gift to Mickey.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Special Delivery

Mickey was enjoying his day off from work. He managed to sleep through the Gallagher's chaotic morning routine and woke up to an empty house. It would have preferred starting his day with lazy morning sex featuring his husband, but Ian had an early shift, so Mickey was stuck jerking off in the shower. Depending on how Ian's day at work went, there was a chance that the day could end with a good dicking. Mickey let that thought flow to the back of his mind. His day off was supposed to be relaxing, not spent vibrating in his seat from hornyness. So, he poured himself some coffee and put his mind to reading the newspaper. However, doing nothing while in the Gallagher house felt sacrilegious. He could see the pile of dishes that needed to be washed, knew that Ian and Liam had clothes that needed to be washed, and remembered Lip mentioning that the upstairs sink was draining slowly. And because Mickey was a pushover when it came to his husband's family, he dedicated a couple hours to household chores before sitting down for lunch and a movie.

The mediocre action movie that was on didn't do a good job of holding his attention. Mickey found himself easily slipping into his own thoughts. He and Ian had gotten married a couple weeks ago, and besides the rain of bullets the morning after, there hadn't been a sign of Terry. Sandy reported that he hadn't been at the house for the past week, and the occupants of the Milkovich house hadn't seen or heard from him either. The man could have been on an out of state drug or gun run, but he normally took at least on of his sons or nephews with him. Mickey enjoyed the peace and quiet but also distrusted it. Ian had promised to help Mickey deal with his father after they got married. However, it was hard to plan a man's murder when said man was nowhere to be found.

The bright chime of the doorbell startled Mickey out of his musings. He set his now label-less beer aside and made his way to the door. By the time he flung the door open, the delivery truck was driving hauling ass down the street. At Mickey's feet was an innocuous brown box that was only labeled with the Gallagher address and the letters 'M' and 'I' in smooth black sharpie. He carefully brought the box inside, making sure to keep the box from bumping anything on the way to the kitchen table. It was unlikely that anyone Terry knew was smart enough to make a mail bomb, but he was just paranoid enough to not trust that assumption. There were only two people in the house that had names that started with the letters 'M' and 'I', so Mickey took it upon himself to open the package. He used a kitchen knife to perforate the tape. If it was a bomb, Mickey didn't want to just stick his fingers in. The flaps opened revealing no wires, timers, or other bomb related mechanization just a folded piece of paper, a brown envelope, and another smaller box.

The folded piece of paper was a letter with the words "Burn Everything" printed heavily at the top. The letter read: "Dear I, we agreed to discuss further payment after the job was done, but upon further review of your case I have decided to give you a refund. Enclosed in the box with the memento is your deposit along with $10,000. Think of it as a late wedding gift. Turns out you were not the only person who had issues with our friend". The letter ended without a sign-off.

Mickey refolded the letter and moved to the small box. Inside, as was promised, was a large stack of cash and a small off-white stature of two men embracing. Mickey was hesitant to handle the statue, figuring it wasn't made out of clay. He set the box aside to open the envelope. It also had writing on it: "Caution Contains Sensitive Content". Inside was a series of Polaroids. It took a few moments for Mickey's brain to catch up with his eyes. There were ten pictures of his father, his obviously dead father because nobody could survive decapitation. He didn't spend much time on the other photos detailing the process of making his father and tormentor's body disappear. Instead, Mickey turned back to the letter. "Dear I". Ian had done this.

Moving quickly despite his shaking hands and misty eyes, Mickey took the box with the money and statue up to he and Ian's room. Then, he piled the rest of the paper materials back into the large box and marched to the backyard. The Gallaghers had a decent sized hole dug in the backyard that they used as a fire pit on cool summer nights. Mickey tossed the box into the pit before pouring part of his beer on it and setting the pile up in flames.He stood with his beer and a cigarette watching the cardboard and paper shrivel into ash. Mickey wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. On one hand, it would have been satisfying to get his hands on Terry and really make sure he suffered before he died. On the other hand, he'd never killed before and wasn't inclined to. He and Ian wanted to turn a new leaf starting with their marriage. It was counter productive to send one or both of them back to prison. He was happy that his father was dead, no longer able to hurt Mickey and the people he cared about. It also lifted the lifelong fear and tension from his body. Mickey couldn't believe that Ian had done this for him; it was probably severely fucked-up how romantic Mickey found the gesture. It beat getting any amount of flowers or chocolate.

Once the fire burned itself out, Mickey went back inside. He moved restlessly from room to room until he decided to retreat up to he and Ian's shared room. Ian had spent the last two weeks holding Mickey every night while they made up extravagant plans for getting back at Terry, knowing that the newly weds wouldn't actually have to do anything about it. God, he loved his husband. Terry's death felt like proof that they were in this together until the end.

At four thirty the front door opened, and Mickey heard Ian call out for his husband. Mickey refrained from leaving the room, knowing that as soon as he went down stairs he'd be trying to get Ian to follow him back up. After a couple of minutes, Ian entered the room, looking mildly worried with his work shirt unbuttoned and his phone in his hands. "There yo-" Mickey interrupted Ian's accusation or greeting with a deep kiss.Ian's large hands automatically moved to cup the back of Mickey's head and press against his lower back. Mickey pushed Ian's work shirt off, then menuvered him to sit on the bed with Mickey in his lap.

"Have a good day?" Ian mumbled teasingly into Mickey's mouth.

"I did." Mickey slid his fingers through Ian's hair, tugging at strands by his nape. "I got a package today." Ian's body stiffened, and he pulled his face away from Mickey's. His husband's green eyes were flitting across his face with worry. "I can't believe he's dead. Terry's fucking dead." Mickey's grin made Ian relax. "And, I want to celebrate." mickey punctuated his words by grinding his hips down into Ian's. He needed Ian to know how much he loves him, how much this gift means to him. Their mouths reconnected, although it didn't last long as they quickly moved to disrobing each other. Once shirts came off, it became a race to see who could get their mouth on exposed skin the fastest. Mickey won by gently scraping his teeth across Ian's collarbone and sinking them into the muscle of his pectoral. 

'Pants off. Now." Ian growled, shoving at Mickey's sweatpants.

If Mickey had thought about it, he would have opened himself up while he was waiting for Ian to get home, that way as soon as they got naked Ian could have slid into him. They'd still have to pause so Ian could lube himself up, and there'd still be a slight burn, but it would have cut down on the prep time. Granted Mickey fount it one-hundred percent more pleasurable when Ian opened him up, than when he had to do it himself. Ian's fingers were longer, thicker, and calloused in all the right places. "Okay. Okay. I'm ready. Fucking get on me."

"Eager." Ian huffed. Mickey's back was already stuck to the sheets with sweat, and his red cock was dribbling precum onto his stomach. Ian didn't look much more put together with the pink flush of his skin, and his own sweat beading at his temple. Both men were breathing hard, and both men held their breath when Ian made the first push into Mickey. Neither Ian nor Mickey was patient enough for slow love making. They had made the attempt to slow down on a couple of occasions, but neither fully saw the purpose. They liked to put everything they had into sex. Both would argue that when they were fucking hard and fast, they were making love, especially when they were face t face. What they did that afternoon was making love, even if every one of Ian's thrusts punched the breath from Mickey's lungs. 

They cuddled as they came down from their climaxes, lying together while they attempted to stabilize. Mickey had his head pillowed on Ian's chest. Their hands were lazily interlocked, Ian's thumb rubbing over Mickey's tattooed knuckles. "You got your money back." Ian hummed in question. "The guy sent your deposit back, and gave us ten-thousand fucking dollars."

"Really?" Ian was suddenly more present, making Mickey laugh.

"Yeah. Said it was a fucking wedding gift."

"Guess that means we'll have to set up a savings account. Maybe we could get an apartment and save the rest." Mickey was glad that Ian couldn't see his dopey glassy-eyed smile. "Although, we might have to wait a bit for that. With the whole Debbie prison thing, and Lip possibly going to Milwaukee someone's going to have to be here for Carl, Liam, and Franny depending on what Debbie decides. I can't just leave them on their own."

"I'd be fine waiting a little bit. Maybe we could save it for a down payment on a house. I'm sure as shit not spending the rest of my life in this fucking house." Mickey felt Ian press a kiss to the top of his head. "I still can't believe you did this. How did you even do it?"

"I'm not supposed to say too much, but there are a lot of interesting people in a therapist's waiting room."

"Figures. Only an insane person would pay the person who hired them."

"From the short conversation I had with them, it's more of a for fun thing than a making money thing."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Mickey mumbled pressing his body further into Ian's. "They included a statue of two gay dudes that I'm pretty sure is made out of my dad's femur or something."

"You don't have to keep it. There are plenty of places we can dump it."

"I'll think about it." Mickey huffed. Commotion on the first floor signaled that the other Gallagher's had come home. He could hear the TV which meant Liam was done with homework and would be hungry soon. "i really don't need a reminder of that asshole. I wanted to get rid of that motherfucker for a reason."

"Whatever you want to do." Mickey could hear Ian's smile in his voice. "You want to join me for a shower before I attempt to cook something?"

"Hell yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I know the money thing is unbelievable, but I like to think the Hit-man is a romantic. Also, in my head the Hit-man fulfilled multiple hits by chopping up Terry's body. Like one guy he pissed off wanted an ear, and another person wanted his left foot, and that's how the money came in.


End file.
